The Four Alices Issue
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: Songfic based on the Vocaloid song Alice Human sacrifice. The Buzzers are the Four Alices, dreamed up by Tori, ever since she started listening to the song. But was it really a dream? Rated T for violence.


_Alice Human Sacrifice- The Latest Buzz Version_

_The Four Alices Issue_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Latest Buzz or Vocaloid. 'Nuff said**.

**A/N: Thought this would be a good story for The Latest Buzz, although it's a horror, not a comedy. :) This is a songfic, so if u look up the song as listen to it while reading this, you can imagine the things happening. P.s. Rebecca and Tori share a role as the first Alice, and Noah and Michael share a role as the second Alice. P.s.s. The lyrics are translated by Anime Lyrics Dot Com, and extended/changed (somewhat) by me. ;) Hope y'all like! :D**

_**Prologue**_

_Rebecca: Somewhere, there was a tiny dream._

_Tori: Such a tiny dream it was._

_Michael: __No one knew who had dreamt it._

_Noah: The tiny dream began to think._

_Amanda: 'I don't want to disappear this way.__How can I make people dream of me?'_

_Wilder: The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with a brilliant idea._

_Chase: 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'_

_**Part 1: ~The First Alices- Spades~**_

Rebecca Harper and Victoria "Tori" Blue walked through the Wonderland Forest alone, on their own paths.

_The first Alices bravely entered, sword in hand, to the wondrous world called Wonderland._

The young girls each notice a sword along their path. Something whispers to them, "Kill…everything…you…see…" Rebecca at first is unsure, since she's never killed anything in her life. Tori, however, obeys willingly.

_Cutting down and killing the countless creatures, they left a bright red path in their wake._

The thing that told them to kill all the creatures clamped its hands over their mouths and put them in a torturous prison.

_Those particular Alices are in the forest,__ both __locked away, just like criminals._

As they look at the thing in terror, it points a gun. The gun goes off, hitting not Rebecca, but Tori… Rebecca screams in alarm, and cries over her fallen best friend.

_Aside from the paths they made in the forest, there is no sign that they ever existed._

_**Part 2: ~The Second Alices- Diamonds~**_

Michael Davies and Noah Jackson walked through another part of the Wonderland Forest, also on their own paths.

_The second Alices, also arriving, they meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

The young boys both notice a song sheet on their path. Something whispers to them, "Sing…you'll feel…better…" Michael is unsure at first, since he doesn't like to sing. Noah sings willingly, since he loves music.

_They chanted, spreading out the countless notes, and they gave birth to a mad world._

The thing that told them to sing laughed wickedly as the mad notes clawed away at their thoughts, hurting them. They both took their last breath, and fell.

_Those particular Alices were a rose;__ both were s__hot down by a madman._

Their friends gathered around the two and wept, mourning the loss of their dear comrades.

_They made one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all, they die and wither._

_**Part 3: ~The Third Alice- Clover~**_

Amanda Pierce walked through Wonderland Town by herself, not noticing all who stared at her beauty.

_The third Alice was a little rich girl; she was a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

The girl finally notes the townspeople staring at her, and she smiles. Something whispers in her ear, "They admire you, you know…you're their queen…" Surprised, Amanda looks around. The thing hands her a bejeweled tiara.

_Deceiving the countless people of the town, she decided to create a strange country._

Amanda puts the tiara on, and smiles devilishly, laughing as the people of the town bow before her.

_This particular Alice was the country's queen,__ strangely __possessed by a distorted dream._

Amanda looks in a mirror at her tiara, and all of a sudden gasps in terror; her body had started to turn to dust, crumbling away with every breath she took. She ordered her people to carry on with their lives as she ordered it, yelling every last word as her body disappeared into oblivion.

_Fearing her ultimately decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

_**Part 4: ~The Fourth Alices- Hearts~**_

Wilder Wilder and Chase the Prince, now known as Chase Wilder, woke up to find themselves in Wonderland, and looked around. They saw something in the clearing, and walked towards it.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea right there beneath the rosebush…_

The small thing was a card, an invitation from the palace. The twin boys opened it up, seeing a Yellow Heart on the front. They look at it, and then look at each other in unison.

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts…_

The boys continued along their path, noting doors appearing on either side. They link arms, afraid they'd get separated.

_The fourth Alice was two twin brothers, entering out of curiosity to Wonderland._

They continued walking, trying each door so they could find a way out of the strange world.

_They passed through the many countless doors, they had only recently just arrived._

Wilder pulled on the next door, ultimately failing to open it, and fell into the arms of his new twin brother.

_A stubborn brother, an intelligent brother, they came the closest to being the true Alice, but…_

They walked and walked, and all of a sudden, something came up behind Chase…

A gunshot was heard…

A scream from Wilder echoed throughout the forest…

_Neither will wake up from their horrifying dream…They've been eternally trapped in Wonderland…_

Rebecca and Wilder were the only two Buzzers standing. They would eternally weep for the loss of their best friends, and their brother. They tried to escape, but ended up dying themselves.

_Alice…Alice…Alice!_

_**Part 5: Waking Up from a Dream**_

_Alice_…the name echoed in Tori's mind as she stirred, muttering the name…she jolted up in her seat, her eyes shooting open.

"I'm awake!" She yelled, and DJ looked at her, concerned, and walked away. Tori looked around, and gasped happily. "I'm alive…I'm alive! It was only a dream!"

"Tori, what are you so excited about? Are you okay?" Amanda asked her, raising her eyebrow. Tori's friends, Wilder, Chase, Noah, Michael, and Rebecca gathered around as well, wanting to hear what the brunette had to say.

"I had this CRAZY dream!" Tori said excitedly. "Rebecca, you and I were the first Alices, the Alices of the Red Spade! And, well, it was strange because…you and I were killing people!"

"Killing? I can't imagine myself killing anything, so that _is_ weird," Rebecca responded uncomfortably. "Oh dear…"

"And, you two were there as well!" Tori exclaimed, still excited. "You were the second Alices, the Alices of the Blue Diamond, singing this crazy song, putting people under your spell!"

"Singing? I do NOT sing, I'm not that kind of a person," Michael said.

"I sing, I mean, it's not that bad once you get used to it," Noah shrugged.

"And Amanda! You were the third Alice, the Alice of the Green Clover! You were, like, the Queen of Wonderland!" Tori kept on, still enthusiastic.

"Me? Queen?" Amanda asked, smiling. "I can totes imagine that." She flipped her dark brown locks behind her.

"Yea, and you were deceiving everyone, making them believe that you were their ruler, but then your body started to vanish into oblivion!" Tori said.

"Okay…that's kinda disturbing…" Amanda shuddered.

"And then you two were there!" Tori continued, pointing at Chase and Wilder, who exchanged confused looks. "You were the fourth Alices, the twin Alices of the Yellow Heart, coming through many doors, and you were invited to tea by the Ace of Hearts!"

"Really?" The twin boys asked simultaneously.

"Hold up…you're talking about Alices and card symbols and Wonderland…this isn't about that weird song you like, Alice Human Sacrifice, is it?" Rebecca asked, trying to figure everything out.

"Now that you mention it, yes! I've never had a nightmare like that before, but after listening to this song, I've been having that dream!" Tori said, realizing her delusions.

"All this talk of Wonderland and Alices is making me hungry AND thirsty. The Blurb, anyone?" Wilder piped up. Everyone nodded and walked over to the elevator.

What they didn't notice as they walked out were the exact symbols of what Tori described on their left hand each; Rebecca and Tori, each a red Spade; Noah and Michael, each a blue Diamond; Amanda, a green Clover; and the twins, each the half of a yellow Heart. As the elevator door closed, a little boy with starlight white hair, rabbit ears, a black vest, a white collared shirt, black pants and black shoes skipped into the room with a smile on his face. On each Buzzers desk were blood-stained swords, song sheets, a tiara and keys to doors. He led the readers to believe one and only one thing…

_Was Tori really dreaming?_

**A/N: OMG! I got chills when I wrote this! :D I think this was my best horror-fic ever! And it might just be the only one…this might give me nightmares. O_O but, I had fun writing it, and I think u guys will enjoy reading it! :D hope y'all like! :)**


End file.
